Lost Immigrant Child
by Bandit Novice
Summary: Käis Häntsün is an immigrant girl who moved to Japan, she is struggling to fit in. She has changed her name to Miku to fit in; it didn't help not until a new girl showed up and they quickly became friends. Her parents notice her odd behavior and confront her about it she denies nothing was wrong. When her brother comes to visit he notices how she's acting different. R&R, One Shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Get her!" a girl shouts.

"Leave me alone." Miku complains.

"I'm sorry you're such an embarrassment to this school." the leader says.

"Please it's not my fault." Miku cries.

"Kick her in the jaw Gumi." the leader says.

Gumi kicks Miku in the jaw and she passes out in the alley way. Her eye is black but Megumi continues to kick Miku until she's out cold. Their leader Meiko orders Lily to slam Miku into the brick wall next to the dumpster. 4 hours passes by and Miku finally wakes up and she walks home tears are streaming down her face. Luckily her parents weren't home yet. Miku bleaches the blood off of the white part of her uniform and puts it in the washing machine. It's been 2 painful years since her brother left to go to college. Her family moved from the UK and to Japan. Möiük was a genius and was training to be a doctor but his studies may lead him to Japan where he is on call 24/7. Miku missed her older brother he was always strong but she missed her friends in England. She missed Miriam and Ann but her dad's job forced them to move to Japan.

Miku's old name was Käis Häntsün but she changed it to Miku so she could blend in with everyone. Her old name was German but her parents allowed her to change it so she wasn't bullied at school. But they were wrong because Miku was bullied practically every day.

Miku quickly does her homework and falls asleep on the couch with an ice pack to her eye. Miku missed everything but there would be no way she can be Käis again because she was dead now. Around 8 her mom walks in and sees her only daughter asleep on the couch.

"Käis, are you okay what happened to your eye?" her mom asks.

"It's nothing mom." Miku says agitated.

"Why are you crying?" her mom asks.

"Just leave me alone!" Miku shouts.

"Käis there's no need to have an attitude about it." her mom says.

Her mom is getting worried, she's worried that Miku is getting bullied at school and isn't telling her about it. Her father Oliver comes in and Olivia asks him if Käis was acting off since they moved to Japan. Oliver just tells her that Käis was just homesick because she misses her friends and Möiük. Olivia makes Miku some dinner for the family. She decides to make Miku some Kasepatzle (Macaroni and cheese) and Kartoffelpuffer (potato pancake) which are her favorite foods back in England. Olivia would always make her it for her when she came home from school. Miku goes up stairs and sleeps in her room with the ice pack on her head. Oliver decides to talk to her about what happened at school. He is talking to her in German since she's not that strong in speaking fluent Japanese.

"Käis I'm worried about you. What's bothering you?" Oliver asks.

"It's nothing dad I just miss England. I want to go back." Miku says solemnly.

"I know you miss England but there was nothing we could have done with it." Oliver says rubbing her forehead.

"You could have left me and mom so you could work abroad." Miku suggests.

"You know your mother, we need to stay as a family. Käis what happened to your eye?" Oliver says.

"I just walked into a pole." Miku says.

"Are you being bullied at school?" Oliver asks.

"No dad." Miku says.

"Oliver, Käis are you two coming down to eat dinner I made Kasepatzle and Kartoffelpuffer." Olivia shouts.

"Käis do you still want to get something to eat?" Oliver asks.

"No dad I'm fine eat without me." Miku says.

Oliver walks downstairs and has dinner with Olivia so they both have a conversation about their workweek.

"Olivia I think something is wrong with Käis she seems like she's always depressed. Should I take off so she could feel like we didn't abandon her?" Oliver asks.

"I'm sure she's fine she's just going through a phase I wouldn't worry too much." Olivia says.

* * *

The following day

Miku wakes up early so she doesn't have to deal with the girls who taunt her every day. School was quiet some teachers came early because of traffic but she catches up with some teachers learning more about them. She feels that she's more accepted by her teachers instead of her peers. She was the only European in the school so she was an easy target. The teasing and taunting was too much for her. At the last period of the day there was a girl name Luka Gerüimën; she was a transfer student. She was kind of shy but Miku knew she was German like her. There was a seat next to her and Luka decided to sit next to her because they had something in common; she looked like the ideal woman in Europe and she also knew German because she asked Miku a question in German and Miku was able to respond. They had something in common but Miku was on the edge. Luka was the first person she met in Japan who could at least pronounce her first and last name correctly. They easily bonded and started hanging out with each other.

As the school day ended Miku decided to walk home. Again the girls that bully her are waiting for her at the corner. They grab her and slam her on the dumpster until she cries out and she tries to flee and Lily grabs her and restrains her as Gumi and Meiko exchange punches toward Miku. She starts crying until Gumi punched her in the jaw to the point it started bleeding and then punched her eye which was infected and is turning red. When the girls got bored, Miku tried to get up and is limping the rest of the way home.

Miku changes and does her usual routine. When her parents got home they made dinner and Miku was quiet at the dinner table; she's not eating her food and Oliver tells her to eat. She got agitated and leaves the table with her food untouched. Olivia yells at Oliver telling him that he needs to go easier on her she's trying to adjust to change. So

Oliver decides to walk into her room asking her what's wrong.

"Käis why are you acting withdrawn from the family?" Oliver asks.

"I'm not, if I just went my own way I would be fine." Miku says aggitated.

"Please Käis, I know something's wrong because your eye is getting worse and you're always crying in your sleep. Just tell me, and I promise I won't tell your mother.

Miku tells Oliver everything about the girls who keep beating her up for being different. She also tells him about her friend Luka Gerüimën; she's the only person in the school that she could connect with. Oliver rubs her back telling her that she'll be alright and that she doesn't have to worry about it. He also tells her that during Christmas Break, Möiük is coming for Christmas to spend some time with the family.

* * *

"That's the girl; we have all break so if she is knocked out, no one would know." Lily says.

"Hit her hard Meiko to teach her a lesson." Gumi suggests.

Meiko punches Miku in the stomach and slams her into the brick wall. She begins to cry out; at least they won't be bothering her during break. She is knocked out cold and she wakes up next to the road. Miku walks up to her house; her parents are there and ask her where she'd been. Möiük looks at her with a worried expression on his face. He gets off from his seat and approaches Käis; she walks up to him and she breaks down crying. She hated her life and she wanted to go back. Oliver promised to bring her back during the summer but it wasn't enough becuse she was homesick and wanted to get out of Japan. She hated everthing about it there aren't any Europeans Luka is her only friend in Japan who understands her feelings. She can't speak Japanese that well without her German accent geting in the way. Oliver asks Käis if she wanted anything to eat but she declines.

"Käis you need to eat, if you don't you'll end up in a hospital bed." Oliver says.

"Maybe that's my fate?" Miku replies.

"Käis what gotten into you? You were never this way." Moiuk says.

"Who's Käis?" Miku says.

"What? Käis you can't be like this." Möiük replies.

"Möiük leave her alone." Oliver says sternly

Oliver walks to her room to confront her but she refuses to answer her door. So he decides to unlock it to find out what was wrong.

* * *

Author's notes

The ending is open-ended so you can decide what happened to her.

Yeah I know Miku name isn't really Käis but I went with it since I couldn't make an anagram out of Miku so I used her voice provider's name instead and tried to make it to an German equivalent. In addition, although her character item is leeks; I changed it to fit the story. The story is inspired by the song Bacterial contamination and Tokyo Teddy Bear except it's through the experiences of an immigrant girl trying to fit in. Feel free to post your interpretation of the story in the reviews.

Character Equivalents to avoid confusion

Möiük: Mikuo

Käis Häntsün: Miku Hatsune

Luka Gerüimën: Luka Megurine

Picture Credit: ZeroChan 448343


End file.
